Pipe unions are widely utilized for interconnecting separate lengths of pipes. For example, a pipe union may be utilized to connect two separate long runs of pipe. In addition, a pipe union may be utilized to repair a break, or rupture, in a run of pipe. In such instances, a short length of the ruptured pipe may be removed and the resulting two lengths of pipe may be connected via a pipe union.
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view of a prior art pipe union. Referring to FIG. 1, the pipe union 100 comprises a first annular pipe member 104, a second annular pipe member 102, and a fastening member 106. The first annular pipe member 104 may be adapted to receive a length of pipe 110 and the second annular pipe member 102 may be adapted to receive a length of pipe 108. For example, the annular pipe members 104 and 102 may comprise internal thread means and may be adapted to engage externally-threaded lengths of pipes 110 and 108, respectively, utilizing the thread means. In addition, the annular pipe members 104 and 102 may be welded to corresponding ends of pipes 110 and 108, respectively.
The fastening member 106 may comprise an inwardly extending flange 107. During an installation of the pipe union 100, the annular pipe members 104 and 102 may be attached to the corresponding lengths of pipe 110 and 108, respectively (e.g., by utilizing thread means or welding). The fastening member may be slid over the first annular pipe member 104 so that the inwardly extending flange 107 abuts a shoulder 109 of an extending flange of the first annular pipe member 104. The pipes 110 and 108 may be brought together and the pipe union 100 may be closed by engaging the thread means on the fastening member with the thread means on the second annular pipe member 102. The pipe union 100 may be engaged by tightening the fastening member 106 so that a concave surface from the circumferential area 112 in the second annular pipe member 102 abuts a convex surface of the first annular pipe member 104, as illustrated in area 114 in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is a right side elevational view of the prior art pipe union of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the side elevational view of the pipe union 100 illustrates that the fastening member 106 and the first annular member 104 may have octagonal shapes for their outside circumferences.
Referring again to FIG. 1, in order to attach the annular pipe members 104 and 102 to the pipes 110 and 108, one of the pipes, either 108 or 110, must be moved aside so that there may be enough space to install the pipe members 104 and 102 to the corresponding pipes 110 and 108. After the pipe members 104 and 102 are installed, the pipe which was moved during the installation of the pipe members may be moved back to its original position so that the two lengths of pipe 110 and 108 are coaxial.
A drawback, therefore, exists with regard to using prior art pipe unions as it is undesirable, or impossible under certain circumstances, to move either pipe 110 or 108 in order to install the pipe union 100. The present invention discloses a solution allowing for the installation of a pipe union without moving any of the pipes intended for connection by the pipe union.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.